Double Trouble
by SamA3642
Summary: A series of one shots about Dean' s twin siblings, TJ and Sophie from the time they were babies to the start of his career. *Inspired Sarah Ambrose: The younger years* not in a specific order
1. Older Brother

A young Dean Ambrose had rushed to the hospital when his mother had called and said she went into labor, when he had finally reached the hospital he was panting and out of breath his legs were sore after all the running he had done but that didn't stop him yet he rushed over to the nurse's station to find his mother's room but she was already taken up to delivery. It had been hours since he arrived to the hospital and been waiting to hear about his mother his knee kept bouncing rapidly as he was getting impatient, another couple of hours has passed and he was starting to get more impatient as well as nervous and worried just then he saw his mom's doctor coming over.

"Is my mom ok?" Dean asked.

"She'll be alright she's with your brother and sister now". The doctor said.

Dean looked happy when the doctor told him he had a brother and sister he then went off to the room, he gently knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' so he slowly walked in to see his mother lying in the hospital bed holding two little babies in her arms.

"Dean come meet your new brother and sister". His mother Jackie said.

He was already by her side in a minute as he kissed her cheek then looked down at the two babies who were softly cooing.

"You can hold them Dean you're not going to break them". Jackie said chuckling.

Dean then carefully lifted his brother up as he started down at him. "Hey buddy i'm your big brother and no matter what i will always protect you". He said.

He had gently rocked his brother to sleep and laid him down in the baby bed he then went to pick his sister up as his mother was going to sleep.

"Why don't you name them Dean?" Jackie asked.

Dean then looked down at his brother for a second then thought of two names he liked. "TJ, Tyler James for him". He said. He took one look at his sister and thought of a simple but sweet name. "Sophie Grace for her". He said. Dean then reached down and picked up his sister who started moving when she felt herself being lifted up.

"Hey sweetheart i'm your other brother and once your older i'll kick guy's butt if they hurt you". He said rocking his sister.

She then threw her tiny arm out and relaxed in Dean's arms.

It's been a couple of months since the twins have been born and since then their mother has disappeared she left one day and was never heard from again leaving Dean alone with the twins the whole time, it has been hard for Dean to care for them because when one cries so does the other, when one is sick so is the other, etc. It may have been hard but he never gave up, one night after the twins had fell asleep he looked down at them as they slept peacefully.

"Don't worry guys i'll always be here for you and i will always protect you no matter what". He muttered.


	2. First tooth

Dean- 18

TJ and Sophie- 8 months

The twins are growing right before Dean's eyes it was just as if yesterday he brought them home with their mother now they're 8 months, one day after Dean had gotten up he let the twins play and crawl around on the floor after a while of them playing TJ had started to get irritated while Sophie started crying so immediately rushed over.

"Hey what's wrong guys". Dean said.

The twins couldn't speak just yet so when they let out cries he flinched so he carefully picked them both up and started to gently rock them hoping that'll calm them he noticed that they were drooling so he set them in their high chairs and took a nearby kitchen towel wiping their mouths he then thought about something for a second and figured that they should be teething by now, he went into the freezer and pulled out two teething rings he already had giving them to the twins and the infants began chewing and gnaw at them.

"That better you two?" Dean asked.

The infants were satisfied for time being it then hit the older teen that he doesn't have any kind of baby medication so he quickly checked the weather to see what it was like, it was a sunny day out so he quickly got the twins dressed in onesies and that was a fight itself but once that was done he pulled out the car seats he set them down then strapping the twins is but Sophie wasn't having it as she started to get upset and fight.

"Come on sweetheart we have to go so i can get you guys some medicine". Dean said to his sister.

Sophie didn't want to go in the car seat she wanted to be held but after Dean had strapped her in she began to cry even more and it killed Dean on the inside to hear his siblings to be in that much pain, when Sophie started crying that made TJ start crying as well.

"Come on guys it's alright were going now to get you some medicine". Dean said.

He then quickly got two bottles and filled them with some juice giving it to the twins and they calmed down after that.

"That better now?" Dean asked a bit amused.

He then went to go get the double stroller someone in their building had given them and headed out lucky for them they were on the first floor so it wasn't such a hassle he then walked to the nearest drug store to get baby Tylenol and some other stuff, during the walk their the twins had settled down and were beginning to go to sleep he made it to the store after a ten minute walk. He had gotten baby Tylenol, some extra teething rings, and baby orajel he made it to check out and had to wait for the two people in front of him he didn't like being out in public with the twins for long especially when they hurting after the next couple of people it was finally his turn so he went up and put the items on the counter.

"Are they yours?" The lady cashier asked.

"They're my brother and sister". Dean replied.

"They are so cute". She replied.

"Thanks". Dean said.

Once the items were rung up he paid for them and left the store going back home, by the time he got back home the twins were still asleep he was just getting into the apartment when just coming down was his best friend Sami Callihan.

"What's up Dean-o". Sami said.

"Hey Sami what's up man". Dean said.

"Not much, who are these guys?" Sami said looking at the sleeping twins.

"They are my brother and sister please don't wake them up it took almost forever to put them to sleep". Dean said.

"How old are they?" He asked.

"8 months and now they're teething so they both get cranky especially TJ". Dean said.

"He probably takes after you with the temper". Sami said.

"He might but poor Soph just cries and cries always wanting me to hold her". Dean said.

"If you don't mind me asking but where is your mom and their dad?" Sami asked.

"I don't know, my mom left one day and never came back she sends what money she can to help with the twins but i haven't heard from her in almost six months. As for their father that dick is probably in jail i heard he was caught selling drugs or something like that i seen him once and told him to never come around". Dean said.

"So your raising them?" Sami asked.

"Yup i'm doing alright by myself". Dean said.

Once they finally got inside the twins were starting to wake up and they started fussing.

"Hey it's alright guys i'm right here". Dean said to the twins.

He started unstrapping Sophie while Sami began unstrapping TJ, the other man had noticed a small in the air and looked down at the baby who was still fussing in his arms.

"Kid tell me you didn't do what i think you did". Sami said.

"I think he did". Dean said.

"Dude he stinks go change him". Sami said handing over TJ.

"I can't cause Soph needs a change as well so looks like i have help with diaper duty". Dean smirked.

The two men then started to change the infants and while Sami was changing TJ, he had started to pee out and it hit Sami.

"Oh come on man". Sami complained.

TJ then started laughing at Sami. "Yeah just laugh it up little boy". He said.

Once Dean was finished with Sophie he had handed her over to Sami while he finished with TJ.

"At least you won't pee on me like your brother". Sami said to the little girl who was chewing her fingers.

"She may not pee on you but she can always spit up on you like she did now". Dean chuckled picking up his brother.

Sami looked over his shoulder to see spit up going down his back. "I don't they like you yet Sami". Dean chuckled.

"You have corrupted them to hate me haven't you". Sami said.

"I did no such thing besides they don't know you yet". Dean said.

"I can tell". Sami said.

The pain had started to come back in the twins gums so Dean took some baby orajel and rubbed some on their gums hoping that'll soothe the pain, he then looked at the clock he had to feed the twins now then give them a bath and put them to bed.

"Wanna help me feed them?" Dean asked.

"As long as you get your brother i swear it's like he's a mini you". Sami said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing but he acts like you the only difference is he's a baby". Sami said.

"Just wait till he gets older". Dean said.

"I already see it you and TJ are gonna be chasing guys off when Sophie starts to date". Sami said.

"Please i'll have a baseball bat by the front door ready for the first guy she brings home". Dean said.

"I fear for whoever tries to date her i really do". Sami said.

"Well when they look at me they'll be running for the door". Dean said.

They then sat the twins in their high chairs and began feeding them small portions of baby food, after the twins were fed and food was everywhere as well as on Dean and Sami they were quickly bathed and put in their pajamas. He gave each baby some Tylenol and a bottle to help them sleep. Once the twins were fast asleep in their cribs Dean and Sami had went out to the living room.

"I don't see how you do it man". Sami said.

"I just gotta do what i gotta do for them i'm all they have right now". Dean said.

"I'll help you man twins ain't easy". Sami said.

"Thanks man". Dean said.

"No problem i gotta go but i'll be back tomorrow to help out". Sami said.

"Alright see ya". Dean said.

Once Sami had left Dean went to eat his dinner and took a quick shower he went back to his room quietly while the twins slept, during the night Dean got up a few times to check on the twins and around 3 in the morning they had started to get fussy so he took them from their cribs and laid them on either side of him as he rubbed their backs soothingly.

"It's alright guys it's alright, i'm right here i gotcha". Dean whispered.

The twins soon relaxed and fell right back asleep snuggled up into Dean's shoulders, Dean had went back to sleep with a smile on his face that night.


	3. First Steps

Dean- 18

TJ and Sophie- 9 and a half months

The twins were crawling around on the floor one bright sunny afternoon while Dean was playing with them, TJ tried to stand on his feet only to plop back down on the floor.

"Don't worry sport you two will get the hang of it in time". Dean said.

Sophie then tried to follow her twin only this time she took one step and another, Dean had broke out in a proud smile.

"Atta girl Soph come to me, come to your big brother". Dean said encouraging her.

The infant had smiled as she walked over to Dean going into his arms.

"That's my girl Soph you did it". Dean said proudly.

TJ then saw the scene in front of him so he wanted to try again but he fell, he wanted to walk like his sister but he couldn't. The infant was determined to walk like his sister so he tried standing once again but he held some of the coffee table for balance.

"That's it TJ you can do it come on buddy". Dean said encouraging his brother.

TJ then took a step and another till he started walking to his big brother.

"That's my boy i knew you could do it sport". Dean said proudly.

The twins had yawned and Dean knew it was time for their afternoon nap so he went to lay the twins down while he made them each a bottle, once the bottles were the right temperature he went back to his room just as the twins were getting fussy.

"Alright guys here are your bottles". Dean said giving them the bottles.

As soon as they were drinking the milk they had started to settle down after a couple moment TJ was fast asleep but Sophie had a hard time going to sleep so Dean reached down and picked her up as he rocked her gently. Dean saw his baby sister already calming down.

"You'll always be my little girl Soph, i promise that when you get older I'll hurt any guy who tries to date you or hurt you". Dean whispered.

Once he knew his sister was fast asleep he gently laid her back in her crib but held his breath as she moved but let it out once she settled down. He was proud he was able to have these moments.


	4. Terrible Two's

Dean- 20

TJ and Sophie- 2

The twins are now two and this is one stage that Dean feared; The terrible twos. TJ was always getting into trouble from coloring on the walls to dropping toys into the toilet, while Sophie was the quiet one who managed to stay out of trouble but sometimes follows into his footsteps.

One afternoon the twins had woken up from their nap and Dean was cleaning the small apartment but stop when he heard small patters of footsteps.

"Hey guys have a good nap?" Dean asked.

"Yea". Sophie said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah we're hungree De". TJ said.

"Let's get you two a snack". Dean said.

He then lifted them up into their booster seats and while he prepared their snacks he gave them some paper and crayons to color. While Dean was preparing the snacks for his siblings they were quietly coloring till TJ had reached over and took two of his sister's crayons.

"TJ give them back". Sophie said.

"I'm using them" He said.

"What's going on you two?" Dean asked.

"De, TJ took my crayons". Sophie said.

"TJ give Soph back her crayons and use your own". Dean said.

"I don't wanna". TJ said coloring his picture.

"Tyler James give her back the crayons now". Dean said firmly.

"Ok". TJ said giving in.

He gave the two crayons back to his sister and went back to coloring.

"Alright guys snack time". Dean said setting down the plates.

The twins began snacking on the apple slices with peanut butter while Dean looked at the pictures they drew.

"This one is my De". Sophie said showing it.

It was a picture of Dean with the twins on each side of him.

"See that's you, here's me and there's TJ". She said pointing at the picture.

The oldest Ambrose couldn't help but smile at his sister. "It's beautiful sweetheart i love it". He said.

"Look at mine". TJ said holding his up getting the peanut butter on it.

The picture was a car and Dean was driving smile never left his face.

"I love it TJ in fact both of them are going on the fridge". Dean said.

That made both children's eyes widen in excitement as they saw their brother put the pictures on their fridge.

"See now whoever comes over can see your amazing art work". Dean said.

"Yay!" They said.

Dean smiled as he looked at his siblings it may be hard raising them but he loved every minute of it.


	5. Sick and Hospital

Dean- 21

TJ and Sophie- 3

Dean woke up at 6 am one morning he had to get ready for work and then get the twins ready for preschool and that was going to be a fight with more so TJ since he didn't like getting up so early. He quickly got dressed letting them sleep for a couple more minutes he then went over to their room.

"Guys hey come on time to get up". Dean said waking the twins.

"No go away". Sophie said.

"Don't wanna". TJ said.

"You guys have to go to school come on it's not so bad". Dean said.

"I don't feel good De". Sophie said weakly.

"Me either". TJ replied.

He then felt their foreheads and they were warm he then went to go get the thermometers he came back into the room and had TJ put it under his tongue then did the same with his sister, the thermometers beeped registering their temperatures so he took them out and read them. Sophie's was 102 and TJ's was 102.4.

"Alright guys you have to stay in bed today so i'm gonna give you some medicine then you'll go back to sleep". Dean said.

"Will you stay wif us De?" Sophie asked.

He looked down at his baby sister and sighed sadly. "I wish i could sweetheart but i have to go to work i'll call Uncle Sami to watch you guys alright". He said.

"But we want you to stay". TJ said.

"I know buddy but i have to go to work it won't be for long i promise". Dean said

He then went his room to grab their medication he then went back and gave it to them he then got them some water.

"Alright you two go some rest and i'll check on you guys later". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

He then tucked them back into bed then kissed their heads he quietly left the room as they fell back asleep he then called Sami hoping he can watch the twins for a couple of hours.

-What's up Dean. Sami answered.

-Sami do you think you could watch the twins for a couple of hours while i go to work. Dean said.

-I thought they had school today. Sami said.

-They're sick i just gave them some medicine they went back to sleep. Dean said.

-I'll be over in 5. Sami said.

-Thanks man. Dean said.

After five minutes Sami had arrived at the small apartment. "Hey man". Sami said.

"What's up. Ok they already had their medicine when they wake up make sure they eat some soup, there's some orange juice in the fridge, you have my cell number. Call me if anything happens". Dean said.

"Dean calm down i got this". Sami said.

"Alright i shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of hours". Dean said.

"I got it". Sami said.

Dean then left for work while Sami turned the tv on keeping it at a low volume, after a little while Sami decided to check on the twins to make sure that they're ok so he went in their room and saw Sophie waking up but not TJ.

"Hey Soph how are you feeling?" Sami asked.

"I still don't feel good Uncle Sami". Sophie said.

"How about i make you guys some soup". Sami said.

"Ok when is De coming back?" Sophie replied.

"It shouldn't be much longer sweetheart". Sami said.

Sophie then went out to the living room while Sami got TJ up. "TJ come on bud time to get up and eat". Sami said.

The three year old groaned and slightly moved he peeked his eyes opened to see Sami.

"Come on sport time to eat some soup". Sami said.

"I don't wanna". TJ said.

"TJ you have to get something on your little tummy". Sami said.

"Ok i want De to come back". TJ said.

"I know pal". Sami said.

TJ then quickly got up but soon ended up passing out in front of Sami making him panic.

"TJ". Sami said panicked.

He checked the young toddler he was burning up, his skin was clammy to touch, Sophie then went back to her room to see Sami pick up an unconscious TJ.

"Uncle Sami is TJ ok?" Sophie asked scared.

"He'll be just fine sweetheart i have to take him to the doctor so get your shoes on and let's go". Sami said.

"I want De". She said close to tears.

Sami then made a mental note to call Dean when they got to the hospital, once Sami had a hold of TJ and he made sure Sophie was behind him they made their way out to his car and rushed off to the hospital he then pulled his phone out to call Dean.

While

Dean was trying to finish up his work so he can go back with the twins his phone then rang with Sami's number.

-Hey Sami i shouldn't be much longer. Dean answered.

-Dean something's wrong you have to get to the hospital now. Sami said.

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach and the color fading from his face.

-Sami what's wrong? Dean asked getting his jacket on.

-TJ passed out man i woke him up and when he was walking he just passed out. Sami explained.

-Where's Soph? Dean asked.

-I got her were going to the hospital now. Sami said.

-I'll see you there i'm leaving now. Dean said.

Dean then hung up and bolted for the front door without a word to anyone he got in his car and sped out the parking lot, Sami had arrived to the hospital he went to get TJ from the back just as Sophie followed him grabbing his shirt.

"I need some help here". Sami said.

"What happened". A nurse said.

"He just passed out". Sami said.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes i'm his uncle their brother's on the way". Sami said.

A doctor had came over to examine TJ then wheeled him away.

"Uncle Sami where are they taking TJ?" Sophie asked.

"The doctor is going to help TJ feel better". Sami said.

Sophie still didn't know what was going on with her brother so she clung to Sami for dear life, after a little while Dean made it to the hospital and he rushed inside and finally spotted Sami with his sister.

"Sami". Dean said.

The man had heard his name being called so he and Sophie looked to see a worried and panicked Dean.

"De". Sophie said running to her brother.

Dean then bent down and picked his sister up holding her with all of his might. "Hey baby are you ok". He said looking her over.

"I ok but TJ's not". Sophie said sadly.

He kissed her head a couple of times. "I'm sure the doctor's are fixing him to make him all better". He said trying to comfort her.

"Dean i didn't know what happened i just woke him up from his nap then he got up and he just passed out". Sami explained.

"Hey it's not your fault Sami alright". Dean said.

Dean then sat down next to his friend with his sister still in his arms, it's been a couple of hours since TJ was brought in and Dean was starting to get a bit impatient he wanted to see his brother but they wouldn't let him he was broken out of his thoughts by Sophie tugging on his shirt.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Dean said.

"I hungree De". Sophie said.

"Come on Soph let's go to the cafeteria and get some lunch". Sami said.

The three year old looked to Dean asking for permission. "Go on sweetheart i'll be here when you get back". He said.

Sophie then took a hold of Sami's hand as the two went to the cafeteria while Dean stayed glued to the chair, a good ten minutes had went by and finally TJ's doctor is approaching Dean.

"How's my brother doc". Dean said.

"You are TJ's guardian?" The doctor asked.

"Yes i'm his brother just please tell me how is he". Dean said.

"TJ was suffering from dehydration and i believe it was caused by the fever, we gave him put him on some fluids to help him". The doctor explained.

"Can i see him?" Dean asked.

"Sure". The doctor said.

Just then Sami and Sophie were coming up and the three year old ran back to her brother who bent down and caught her.

"Is TJ gonna be ok?" Sophie asked.

"He's gonna be just fine sweetheart". Dean said.

The three then went to his room to see the young toddler fast asleep with he had an IV in his arm, when Dean's eyes landed on his young brother his heart shattered into a million pieces. TJ looked smaller in the bed he looked so fragile.

"Is TJ still sick?" Sophie asked.

"A little sweetheart but he'll be good as new in a couple of days". Dean said.

It's been awhile since they saw TJ and by now Dean had sent his sister home with Sami while he stayed by his brother's side the whole time, by the next morning Dean was fast asleep in the chair by his brother's bed TJ then slowly started to come to as his eyes began fluttering open he looked around and didn't know where he was he then became frightened he looked over to see his brother so he poked him waking him up.

"De, De wake up pwease wake up". TJ said.

The older man jolted awake and saw TJ awake and he looked frightened. "Hey what's wrong bud?" He asked.

"Where are we De? I don't wanna be here". TJ said.

"We had to come to the doctor bud you got really sick and had to come here so the doctor can fix you up". Dean explained.

"I wanna go home i don't like it here". TJ said.

"It won't be for much longer buddy i promise". Dean said.

After ten minutes the doctor looked over the toddler and released him then after this Dean will never leave the the twins while they're sick again.


	6. Thunderstorms

Dean- 21

TJ and Sophie- 3

It was late in the afternoon one day and the sky was darkened with clouds, Dean knew a thunderstorm was coming in he just hopes that the twins will be alright since they still get scared easily especially Sophie he looked down to see them playing on the floor. It had brought a smile to his face he saw that he had to get dinner started for them soon.

"Guys i have to go make dinner i'll be in the kitchen if you need me alright". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

The two toddlers then went back to their game while Dean went to the kitchen he figured he could do something quick so he decided on mac and cheese, while he cooked he heard the pain hitting the patio window and it was coming down hard then a low rumble could be heard from outside. He was lucky it was a low one but just after that it was a huge clap of thunder causing the twins to scream and run to their brother holding his legs.

"Guys it's alright". Dean said trying to calm them.

"What was that De?" TJ asked.

Dean always hated to see his brother and sister scared it pained him to see their scared faces, Sophie had buried her small face into his jeans holding on tightly to him.

"It was only thunder from the storm outside it's not gonna hurt you guys i promise". Dean said.

"Make it stop De it's too loud". TJ said.

"I would if i could sport but i don't control the weather it'll pass by morning". Dean said.

Then lighting flashed outside causing TJ to cling more onto Dean. "Guys it's ok it's just a little rain it won't hurt you, i won't let anything hurt you guys". He said.

"You pwomise?" Sophie asked.

"I promise sweetheart". Dean said moving hair off her forehead.

The twins went back to play on the floor while the storm kept getting worse outside, Dean was finally finished with dinner he noticed that the lights were flickering soon the power was out causing the twins to get more scared.

"De the lights went off". Sophie said.

"I think the storm knocked them out". Dean said.

"So what are we gonna do?" TJ asked.

Dean then went to his room and grabbed some flashlights and candles he kept in case of emergencies, he turned on the flash lights and lit the candles giving a little bit of light to the apartment.

"There ya go we have some light". Dean said.

He then set them up in their booster seat and moved the candles out of their reach, he then carefully brought their bowls out sitting it in front of them he then went back for his once the food was dished out he got the twins a sippy cup full of juice and himself a soda.

"De what are we gonna do if the lights don't come back on?" Sophie asked.

"We'll use the flashlights and candles for the time being". Dean said.

Once they were finished with dinner Dean had set the dirty dishes in the sink so he could wash them later, the toddlers knew once they were finished they went to go put their toys away then got a set of pajamas so they can go to bed.

"Alright guys ready to go to sleep?" Dean asked.

"I don't wanna". Sophie said.

"Why not sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Because we don't have our night light to keep the bad monsters away, the monsters could get us while were sleeping". Sophie said.

"You won't let them get us will you?" TJ asked.

Dean knew it was just a phase that they're going through he let it go though. "I promise nobody will hurt or get either of you, nobody is gonna hurt my little man or my little girl not if i have something to say about it". He said.

"Can we sleep with you just for tonight?" Sophie asked.

"Pwease De". TJ said.

"Alright but just for tonight". Dean said.

Another big BOOM! Came from outside just as lighting followed behind it scaring the toddler again as they clung to their brother. Dean then bent down to their level and carefully picked them both up holding each of them in one arm.

"It's alright guys it's alright shh it's gonna be ok". Dean said.

He then walked them around his room hoping they'll go to sleep, after about five minutes TJ was fast asleep so he carefully laid his brother down then pulled the blanket over his brother's small frame while Sophie kept her grip around his neck, he knew from the minute she was born she would be his little girl and he wouldn't change that for the world. He kept gently bouncing her trying to calm her soon she was quiet and calm, he peeked and saw that she had her head on his shoulder with her mouth slightly open he smiled as he kissed her temple.

"Sweet dreams baby". He whispered.

He then tried to lay her down but just as she was on the bed she kept her hold on Dean, he figured she wouldn't sleep without him so he gently laid down just as TJ moved and curled into his free side while Sophie slept soundly on his other side. Dean chuckled when they got like this they stuck to him like glue when they had gotten scared.

"Sweet dreams you guys". He whispered.

He then gently leaned over and kissed the top of TJ's head then kissed his sister's forehead as he felt himself slowly going to sleep while the raging storm continued throughout the night without the twins or Dean waking up.


	7. Jaywalking

De an- 21

TJ and Sophie- 3

One afternoon Dean had took the twins out to the park they were at a crosswalk waiting.

"De can we push the button?" Sophie asked.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean smiled.

The toddlers had hit the crosswalk button as they waited for the traffic to stop, Dean looked both ways and didn't see any traffic coming so he figured it was safe but with two kids with him he didn't wanna take the risk so they had waited till it was ok to cross. After a couple more minutes Dean hadn't noticed that one of the twin's feet were on the road until a uniformed cop approached him.

"Excuse me sir". The cop said.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"I'm gonna have to write you a ticket for jaywalking sir". The cop said.

Dean was highly confused about the situation. "How am i jaywalking when my feet are on the sidewalk?" Dean asked.

The cop had then looked down to see TJ's small foot on the street Dean then looked down when he seen the same thing.

"Look he's three alright if it makes you feel any better i'll make sure he doesn't do it again, but seriously you were gonna give a three year old a ticket?" Dean asked.

"My mistake and i'm sorry have a good day". The cop said.

When the cop had left Dean scoffed he then looked to see that they could cross the street now.

"De are we in trouble?" TJ asked.

"No bud you're not the policeman made a mistake that's all". Dean assured his brother.

"Are we still gonna go to da park?" Sophie asked.

"Yes sweetheart". Dean said.

The three siblings had continued their walk to the park and this time Dean made sure both toddlers were by his side at all time.

A/N: This one shot inspired me because it happened when i was 3, i was walking with my mom to the store and my foot was on the street and the officer was ready to give me a ticket till my mom had stopped him.


	8. Car Wash

Dean- 22

TJ and Sophie- 4

It was a warm spring sunny day with a light breeze in the air, Dean was at the car was where he worked he brought the twins with him since he couldn't find a babysitter at the last minute and Sami was out of town he made sure that they were out of the way of the many cars. He looked over and seen them trying to see in the car was so he put the broom down as he went over to them.

"You guys wanna see?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". They answered.

He then got a couple of buckets and put them up on the buckets letting them see inside, they were fascinated at everything they seen inside.

"What's it doing De?" TJ asked.

"It's cleaning the car bud, see when a car goes inside it gets sprayed with water then with soap the the big brushes on the side help spread the soap around to make sure the car gets cleaned then once that's finished more water gets sprayed on it to get all the dirty soap off and the car gets all clean". Dean explained. He then see a car coming out from the end side. "See the car is all nice and clean". He said.

"Can we go in?" Sophie asked.

"We'd have to take the car in sweetheart you can't just go in you'd ruin your clothes". Dean said.

"Well the car needs a bath De". TJ said.

"Oh really?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah it's dirty see". Sophie said agreeing with her brother.

Dean decided to go along with them and since he was about to get off he could do it then, once he was finished with his work he put the twins in their car seats and got in the driver seat.

"Alright you two the car is getting a bath". Dean said.

Dean then went to the entrance of the car wash and so far the twins seemed ok but just as the car had went a little inside it scared both of them as they unbuckled themselves and hid on the floor.

"Guys it's ok". Dean said trying to calm them.

The twins had started whimper a little they brought their little heads up to see if they were almost finished but it wasn't so they had hid on the floor till it was finished.

"Alright guys it's finished". Dean said.

The twins had seen that they were back outside as the car was getting dried off.

"That was scary". Sophie said.

"Yeah we don't want to go back". TJ said.

"It wasn't gonna hurt you guys all it was doing was cleaning the car". Dean said.

"No more". They said.

Dean then had an idea pop in his head he hoped it would work, the next day he went back to the car wash and once again brought the twins again.

"Guys you think the car needs another bath?" Dean asked.

"No". They said.

He was finished for the day and he picked up the twins and instead of putting them in their car seats he had got in the driver seat and sat them in his lap then quickly pulled into the car wash.

"No De no". They exclaimed.

"I promise you guys it'll be fine, there's nothing to be afraid of". Dean assured them.

They then entered the car wash at first they had hid their heads in Dean's shirt but slowly started to look out the windshield to see the soap getting sprayed on the car and the brushes on the sides coming up as they started to spread the soap around Sophie got a little scared by the brushes so she gripped a little of Dean's shirt.

"See I told you guys there's nothing to be afraid of". Dean said.

Once they were out the twins were surprisingly calm. "Well what'd you guys think this time?"

"It was ok". TJ said.

"I thought it was gonna eat us". Sophie said.

Dean chuckled. "Don't worry nothing won't ever eat us i promise". He said.

"Can we go home?" Sophie asked.

"Sure sweetheart let's go home". Dean said.

He then quickly strapped them in their car seats and headed home.

A/N: I got this inspiration from a self experience, when i was younger i would be terrified of going in a car wash so one day when my parents brought me my dad had sat me in the driver seat with him and i got over my fear.


	9. Halloween

Dean- 22

TJ and Sophie- 4

It was that time of year, it was fall and it was October which means Halloween was coming up soon. It was one of Dean's favorite holidays to spend with the twins, he would dress up with them when he took them out. This year TJ wanted to be Superman, Sophie wanted to be Wonder Woman and Dean would go out as Batman, on a Saturday afternoon Dean had taken the twins to the mall to get their costumes he didn't want to keep them out for long since they had to take their nap soon. When the siblings got inside the store TJ was holding onto Dean's left hand while Sophie held onto the right hand.

"Alright you two I want you both to stay by me the whole time, no wandering off by yourself". Dean told the twins.

"Ok". They said together.

The three siblings then headed to the costume aisle, when they got there Dean let the twins get their costumes first. TJ found the last Superman costume, Sophie then found Wonder Woman soon after Dean went to find a Batman costume and found the last one in his size. Once they had the costumes they had gotten trick or treating bags and grabbed a couple other things, once everything was purchased Dean decided to go to the food court for lunch, the twins wanted McDonald's for the kids meals Dean chuckled and agreed.

He ordered the twins a kids meal with a small drink, he then ordered himself a big mac with some fries and a coke. Once they all had gotten their food they found a table and began eating, the twins began stealing Dean's fries which made him chuckle. After they finished eating the siblings headed home Dean knew that car rides always put the twins to sleep so when he looked in the rear view mirror to see them fast asleep he smiled.

A week later.

It was the day of Halloween, the twins had woken up from their nap and ate a quick snack of cheese and crackers with some milk. Once they were finished Dean then helped them into their costumes after they were dressed he then went to get his costume on, after a couple of minutes Dean came out dressed in his costume.

"Alright guys get your jackets it might be chilly and I don't want you getting sick". He said to them.

The twins ran to their room and put their jackets on then grabbed the trick or treating bags off the table.

"Let's go De". TJ said.

"Yeah let's go". Sophie said.

"Alright I'm coming".

The siblings left the apartment and went out in the neighborhood, when they approached many houses some of the decorations had scared the twins but mainly Sophie she knew that the decorations weren't real but her four year old mind wasn't sure.

"De they won't hurt us will they?" Sophie asked.

Dean knew she was referring to the decorations. "No sweetheart none of them will hurt you or TJ because they aren't real, they're all fake".

"Hey Dean". Sami called out.

The eldest sibling had saw his best friend dressed as a vampire. "Nice choice Sami could have went with us as a superhero".

"I'm Superman". TJ said.

"And I'm Wonder Woman". Sophie added.

Sami then looked at Dean. "And let me guess you're Batman".

"Yup".

"Good choice".

"Do you wanna come with us trick or treating Uncle Sami?" Sophie asked.

"I would love to come with you guys". He responded to his niece with a smile.

"Let's go". TJ said.

After a half an hour of walking in the chilly weather Dean noticed the twins were close to falling asleep so he picked up Sophie just as Sami picked up TJ and walked back to the apartment, once back there Dean quickly changed the twins from their costumes to their pajamas then tucked them into bed.

"G'night De". TJ said sleepily.

"Night night De". Sophie said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams you guys".

He then kissed their head and turned the night light on then quietly left the room going back out to the living room to have a quick beer with Sami.

"Everything alright man?" Sami asked.

"Just tired the cold air got me a little". Dean answered.

"No it's something else".

"Alright it is, the twins just turned four last month and it's like they're growing up so fast".

"They have to grow up at some point".

"Not this fast though".

"It's not like they're going anywhere anytime soon Dean, besides they'll always need you when they get older I mean who else is gonna give Soph away at her wedding".

"You must be delusional or drunk if you think my little girl is getting married".

"It'll happen trust me on it".

Dean then playfully smacked Sami upside the head, after an hour Sami went home just as Dean headed to his room for the night but not before checking on the twins one last time.


End file.
